Death Note
by SnapeEvans
Summary: A Death Notebook fall onto the Grounds of Hogwarts. But who will pick it up?
1. Prolog

Within the spreading darkness,

we exchanged vows of revolution.

Because I must not allow anyone

to stand in my way.

In the future reflected in the fruit,

I change my dreams into an idea.

The end that everyone deserved...

Within the spreading darkness,

we exchanged vows of revolution.

Because I must not allow anyone

to stand in my way.

Someday I'll show you...

...a brilliant world.

A Death Notebook fall onto the Grounds of Hogwarts. But who will pick it up? And will he or she use it for good or evil? Or for his or her own desire?

No one knows. Not even me^^


	2. The Notebook

Platform 9 ¾. Hogwarts Express. So many students were waiting to go back to school. But two of them just wanted to be back at home.

****

Hermione Granger, muggel-born witch and a smart student, was waiting for her friends to arrive.

She didn't know why she should go back to school. It was the sixth year and next year they would have their final exams. But Hermione, who we know loves to learn, hadn't even thought about it. She was more in thoughts about the upcoming war. The world would be so much better without Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

****

Draco Malfoy, pure blood wizard was standing alone at the platform. His friends wouldn't come this year. Their parents didn't want them to be in school. Most of the parents were Death Eaters themselves and knew what will going to happen this year at school.

He, Draco, has an order from the Dark Lord. Could he do it? But if he was afraid or not, didn't count at this moment. He's doing this for his mother's sake. If he wouldn't succeed the Dark Lord would kill his parents. He doesn't care about his father but he loves his mother to death.

Maybe the headmaster could help him? Maybe safe his mother from the Dark Lord? Dumbledore has the power, even the Dark Lord was afraid of the old man.

Maybe he should try. Just for his mother. To be sure she's safe. The Dark Lord can't effect her, if she was out of his reach.

Finally he got in the train and walked in a free compartment.

****

After the feast Hermione went straightly to her dormitory.

No one asked her if something was wrong, no one cared.

Hermione for herself was happy to be alone. She had enough time to think about some...things...

What's gonna happen this year? Would they get on any adventure? Or at least have a normal school year?

And would she finally find a way to get rid off all those Death Eaters?

But one thing she knew at the end of her 'thinking': She needed badly fresh air.

So she got herself a simple muggel jacket and walked to the grounds.

****

Faraway from the Gryffindortower, deep down in the dungeons a blond Slytherin had exactly the same thought and went to the grounds as well, not knowing he would find mudblood Granger.

****

Mione set next to the deep blue lake on a stone, just watching the water.

"What are you doing here, Granger?", came a male voice from behind her. She knew THAT voice and answered: "I could ask you exactly the same", without looking up, "Malfoy"

"I have the same right to be here as you have", was Malfoy's response.

"The same right?", Mione thought, "how can he say this and meaning me with that?"

But Mione didn't ask him. She was still looking into the water. She hadn't even said something when Malfoy sat right next to her, watching for himself.

"So Granger", said Malfoy after a while, thought it was the mudblood, he hates silence, "what exactly are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business!", spited Mione out.

Malfoy didn't response , instead he said: "I for myself needed fresh air."

Mione stared at the blond Slytherin. "Fresh air? But that's the same reason I came out", was her shocked thought. Was it possible that he was really normal?

After another while of silence Draco stood up and asked Mione: "What do you think? Should we go back?"

First Mione didn't realized the meaning of it but when it got finally to her, what he meant she answered: "Are you insane? Do you really think I'm gonna go with you inside? What if someone sees us? What would it look like for them? No, you stay, I go first!"

"Your thinking much to much, Granger", Draco said quietly, "besides everyone is in their common rooms so no one would see us coming together from a walk."

That Mione had to admit but still she didn't wanna go bag with him.

"I still think we should go separate", she said and went first. But Draco wouldn't be Draco if he just would listen to a mudblood, so he went next to her.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?", Mione asked frustrated. She was sick of him.

"Going back to my common room", he answered chilled.

But not far from the main entrance, Mione tripped over something at would've kissed the grass if Malfoy hadn't caught her right away.

"Watch where you going, Granger", Draco said with a big grin on his face. But Mione wasn't listening. She tripped over a black notebook. But what's a notebook doing here in Hogwarts? They don't using muggelstuff here. She picked it up. There were two words on top of the notebook.

"Death Note", Mione whispered and caught Draco's attention with that.

"What did you say?", he asked, "but maybe she is just talking to herself", he then thought.

He glanced over her shoulder to get a better look on what ever she was staring.

"What the hell is a Death Note?", he asked right away.

"Why are you asking me?", Mione responded and after turning her head to see Draco's face she fell on the ground, shocked by the fact how close he was.

Draco looked irritated down. "Why had you fell?"

"You! How dare you're coming close to me?", she shouted out after getting a grip of herself.

"I...I just wanted to see what you were staring at!", Draco defended himself. It wasn't his fault that she is not used to a man being so close to her.

After Mione got up to her feet, she took a closer look into that notebook.

Very much to Mione's regret, Draco bent once more over her shoulder to have a better look at the notebook.

"How to use it", Mione read, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

"Do you think this notebook is real?", she then asked Draco.

"Dunno. Read on."

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

"Maybe we should try out it", Draco suggested.

"No way, Malfoy! If this notebook is real, we should hand it over to the Ministry of Magic!"

"What? Why should we?"

"Because we should....", but Mione didn't go on. That was exactly what she was waiting for. Maybe that notebook could help her to get rid of all those Death Eaters!

"Because why?", Draco asked.

"No", she finally said, "you're probably right. We should try it out first."

* * *

So? Who they gonna kill?Or is this all just a joke?

Find it out in the next Chap^^

TBC

SnapeEvans


End file.
